Nitip Anak
by salmoow
Summary: Kagami udah gede, Oji-san! Kagami gak mau dititip-titipin! Pokoknya, kalo ada apa-apa, Kagami gak mau tau! Warnings!: OOC. Abal. Yaoi. Typos. AoKaga. Tsun-tsun dikit X)) Mind to review?


"Apa? Pamaaaaann, aku tidak mau dititipkaan! Aku ini sudah besar, aku bisa jaga diri! Terlebih paman hanya pergi beberapa minggu, aku kan—"

Slep! Sebuah gunting menancap di dinding tepat di sebelah kepala pria bermanik crimson itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Taiga. Aku tidak ingin kakakku kecewa karena kau ditemukan sebagai korban pemerkosaan."

Kagami Taiga, keponakan dari Akashi Seijuurou akan segera dipindah tangankan kepada orang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia kenal. Pasalnya, paman dan bibinya itu harus melakukan dinas ke luar negeri selama beberapa minggu. Dan, for God sake, Kagami Taiga sudah besar. Taiga nggak mau dititip-titipin ke orang! Apa kata tetangga nanti!

Woy please woy.

Tapi, nasi yang sudah dimakan dengan lauk tidak bisa dikeluarkan dan dimakan dengan sayur, semua yang dikatakan Akashi Seijuurou adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Kagami Taiga harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan peraturan pamannya, karena memang dia yang meminta pada orangtuanya untuk sekolah di Jepang.

"Kau akan tinggal disana mulai besok. Masalah uang jajan, dan kebutuhan lainnya, akan kutransfer besok." Ucap Akashi tegas di ruang keluarga yang mewah itu.

Tuhan, bantulah hambamu yang membutuhkan perlontongan ini. Kagami sholat tahajjud dua rokaat.

* * *

.

.

**Nitip Anak**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

.

.

**Warning!:** Cerita yang abal, buatan pemula, Humor yang amat-amat sangat garing, typos, bahasa tidak EYD, dapat menyebabkan panu, kadas, kurap, dan muntaber akut. Selamat membaca :D

* * *

.

.

.

Ting-tong. Ting-tong.

"Iyaaaa, bentar!" ucap seseorang dari dalam kamar. Kagami Taiga kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu salah satu kamar apartment yang cukup mewah di tengah kota Tokyo.

Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, kini Kagami harus mau tinggal bersama orang yang tak dikenalnya. Terlebih itu adalah teman pamannya. Apakah sosoknya seperti oom-oom? Membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri. Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang itu gendut, jelek, kumel, dengan apartment berantakan, bungkus pizza dimana-mana, pengangguran, gay, dan mesum…

TIDAAAAAAKKKKK! Bersama pamannya yang horror itu tetap lebih baik daripada tinggal sama oom-oom gay yang mesum!

Kagami Taiga sweatdrop dari ketiaknya dengan derasnya.

Cklek. Pintupun terbuka.

(Play: Tiba-tiba cinta datang kepadaku)

Kucuran keringat dari ketiak Kagami sudah mereda. Matanya berbinar-binar. Oh, sejak kapan ada oom-oom gay dengan tampang sekeren ini.

Saat ini, pria berkulit tan dengan rambut biru tua itu sedang topless, menampakkan penampakan lekuk tubuh masih basah yang indah dengan perut ber abs dan otot yang kekar dengan feromon yang menguar kemana-mana dan membuat bunga-bunga di perut Kagami bermekaran, kupu-kupu berterbangan, kumbang-kumbang melahirkan.. Nah lho!

"Yo, Taiga-huh?" pria dengan sejuta feromon itu menyapa sambil mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk.

"U-Ung!" dengan wajah memerahnya, ia melengos. Kagami Taiga, oh, Kagami Taiga! Kau tampak seperti gadis SMA yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Dan satu lagi Kagami Taiga, kau bukan GAY! Setidaknya sampai saat ini..

"Ayo masuk!" ajak sang pangeran feromon. Kagami tidak yakin dapat menahan ketertarikannya pada feromon sang pangeran selama ia berada di sini. Namun, apa boleh buat, nasi yang sudah dimakan dengan lauk sudah tidak bisa dijadikan bubur, ia harus bertahan selama beberapa minggu. Hanya beberapa minggu Kagami! Kau harus bisa!

Kagami melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sarang penuh feromon itu. Entah kenapa Author telah menggunakan banyak kata feromon karena satu-satunya hal yang bisa dijelaskan dari situasi ini adalah karena feromon yang berlebihan.

Kamar itu cukup luas karena suasananya yang rapi. Wangi parfum yang sangat macho tercium dimana-mana. Waduh. Kagami, bertahanlah!

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya pria dewasa-yang-bukan-oom-oom itu. Kagami menggeleng.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak. Kalau kau mau, dapur ada di sebelah sana. Kau masak sendiri ya."

Doeng.

Siapa itu? Sang pangeran feromon yang topless? Dan judes?

"Kalau bisa, sekalian buatkan untukku ya." Ucap pria yang kini duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv.

"Begitukah caramu menerima tamu, hah?" Kagami bertanya dengan spontan. Pria itu menoleh.

"Ah, tentu saja. Maafkan aku, Kagami. Kau boleh duduk saja." Ucap pria itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat efek bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitarnya. Kagami kembali terpana.

"—dan tak perlu makan apapun." Masih dengan bunga-bunga disekelilingnya, pria itu menoleh kembali ke acara tv nya. Kagami cengo di tempat.

SIAL, MALAIKAT BERHATI SETAN!

"Cih! Kalau begitu kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kagami pada akhirnya. Pria itu menoleh, mungkin ia juga tak menyangka Kagami akhirnya mau membuatkan makanan untuknya.

"Apa saja boleh." Ucapnya.

"Hngg." Kagamipun langsung cus ke dapur milik teman pamannya itu. Ah, tanpa perlu diberi tahu, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa oom-oom dengan feromon tingkat tinggi yang membuat sound effect 'tiba-tiba cinta datang kepadaku' ketika membuka pintu.

Pria itu tentu saja adalah Aomine Daiki, pria paling tampan di fandom Kurobas. Aomine Daiki adalah seorang pria kantoran berumur 28 tahun yang hobi berangkat agak siang dan pulang agak malam. Pria tampan yang terlihat sehat itu juga lebih suka makan di luar daripada makan makanan rumah. Mengapa? Karena tidak ada yang memasak. Mengapa tidak ada yang memasak? Tentu karena dia jomblo. Mengapa ia jomblo? Jawaban akan kau temukan tersirat di dalam cerita, muahahahaha!

Mari kita kembali ke cerita, Aomine Daiki, oom-oom yang sudah tidak topless yang lagi seru-serunya nonton Dora the Explorer, tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh suara klontangan dari arah dapur. Dengan tanggap, Aomine berlari untuk mengecek keadaan.

"Adudududududududuuuuhhhhh.. Auucchh.." disana terlihat bocah dengan seragam SMA yang sedang berjongkok sambil memegangi jarinya. Aomine datang menghampiri sembari menoleh ke arah panci yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine lalu berjongkok di depan Kagami.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf membuat gaduh." Jawab Kagami. Begitu dilihatnya ada tetesan darah di lantai, Aomine dengan sigap menarik Kagami dan mendudukkannya di kursi ruang tamu.

"Diam disitu." Aomine beranjak dari sana membuat Kagami terheran-heran. Tangan Kagami yang ternyata teriris itu masih mengeluarkan darah dengan derasnya. Ia berusaha menghentikan pendarahanya dengan mengulumnya. Namun, sesaat sebelum Kagami memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut, Aomine datang dan menarik tangan Kagami.

"Duh, plis om, aku udah gede." ucap Kagami. Aomine masih diam tak menjawab, namun tangannya sibuk membersihkan luka Kagami dengan alkohol. Kagami tak berbuat apapun. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. WOI INI JANTUNGNYA SIAPAAA?! BUAANG! BUANG! INI BARU HARI PERTAMA BRO!

"Nah, sudah jadi. Kau diam saja disitu, biar aku yang membuat sarapan." Ucap Aomine yang kemudian langsung menghilang dibalik sekat dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine kembali dengan piring berisi beberapa potong sandwich dan segelas susu.

"Makanlah, lalu aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah." Aomine mengambil sepotong sandwich dan memakannya sampai habis, lalu meninggalkan Kagami sendirian disana. Kagami akhirnya tanpa ragu langsung menghabiskan semua potongan sandwich yang masih ada di piring dan meminum susu yang disediakan Aomine. Kagami cukup terkejut, rupanya rasa sandwich buatan oom-oom itu tidak separah dugaannya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Kagami tinggal di rumah Om Aomine-feromon. Demi kebutuhannya bermain basket, sore itu, ia rela berjalan-jalan mencari lapangan basket dekat-dekat apartment Aomine.

Dung.. dung.. Brak!

Eh? Suara itu.. Suara orang bermain basket? Kagami berjalan mencari asal suara itu. Tak berapa lama ia berjalan, iapun menemukan sebuah lapangan basket di belakang apartment yang lumayan mewah itu. Dan tebak siapa yang ada di sana? Jeng jeng jeng jeeeeeng~

OMFG! OMFG! It's Aomine senpai! Aomine senpaaaiii! I'm heeereee! Notice me pleaseee!

*slap*

Maaf, author tahu author yang salah.

Mari kita kembali ke tempat Kagami yang sedang menutupi hidungnya karena mimisan pelangi. Ada yang bisa membayangkan apa yang membuat hidung Kagami menjadi aktif mengeluarkan pelangi akhir-akhir ini?

Kalian benar! Duh, author aja nggak mau bayangin saking takutnya ikut mimisan. Yak, disana, seorang pria kekar TOPLESS. LAGI. Sedang bermain basket sendirian. Tapi, hei, tunggu dulu.. Ah! Ah! Dia melihat ke arah Kagami! OMFG! Sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju Kagami!

"Oi, kau sedang apa disitu? Fanboy?" Tanya Aomine yang kini tengah melap keringatnya yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Aroma parfum khas Aomine menyeruak hidung Kagami yang terpana melihat pemandangan indah yang biasanya hanya bisa ia lihat di depan kaca. Narsis amat deh ya.

"Siapa juga yang fanboy! B-baka!"

Nahlo, Kagami jadi tsun-tsun.. Nahloooo..

"Hmmpphh! Ayo one-on-one!" ajak Aomine yang rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terkentut-kentut-tapi-nggak-jadi.

"Oke! Siapa takut!" Kagami yang sebenarnya sangat berdebar kokoro nya itu hanya bisa menahan wajahnya agar tidak merah meskipun tidak bisa. Merekapun bermain one-on-one dengan sepenuh hati. Maaf, maksud author, hanya Kagami, bukan mereka. Yah, kau tau kan, soalnya disini yang lagi jatuh cinta pada pandangan ke lima cuma Kagami sih ya, jadi bisa dibilang yang sepenuh hati tu Cuma Kagami. Aomine? Ah, entah ya, dia sepenuh hati apa enggak sama anak kecil soalnya—

Oy, stop thor! Stop!

Okay, setelah mereka berdua selesai bermain one-on-one, Aomine yang MASIH TOPLESS DAN HAMPIR MEMBUAT KAGAMI MIMISAN LAGI KARENA BERKALI-KALI BERSENTUHAN DENGANNYA itu duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil berminum-minum air putih ria. Dan yak, tentu saja pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Om Aomine.

"Kau cukup hebat, Kagami. Tapi, aku tetap lebih hebat." Ucap Aomine.

"Oi, om, please deh ya, Om tu udah tua, jadi mau sehebat apapun yang bersinar tetep yang masih muda. Duh, om-om, jangan berharap yang nggak-nggak deh, bikin malu aja."

Njir, Kagami diajarin siapa ya ngomong alay begindang? Cabe-cabean? Apa biji cabe?

"Wkwkwkwk, ya biar, buktinya kamu yang muda aja masih kalah sama om."

"Om, dulu Kiseki no Sedai ya?"

"Yaa, beda tipis lah!"

Eh?

Maaf. Salah. Ini salah skrip.

Ini yang benar:

Kagami menyusul Aomine yang duduk-duduk dipinggir lapangan masih sama bersemangatnya seperti pertama kali ia datang.

"Kau hebat juga, Kagami. Tapi, aku tetap lebih hebat." Ucap Aomine.

"Dih, narsis banget deh om." Ucap Kagami. Kali ini, dia benar-benar mengatakannya. Aomine hanya tertawa renyah. Suara bass-nya yang berat dan serak-serak banjir itu membuat Kagami merinding. Merinding nafsu. Duh, Kagami..

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Aomine yang menyodorkan minuman yang baru saja diminumnya.

Kagami melongo di depan Aomine yang masih menyodorkan minum a la GPU48 yang rela basah-basahan sampe ngecap di iklan po***cari swe**at.

OMFG! OMFG! INI KAN CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG! Jiwa Kagami sesaat berubah menjadi seperti tante girang yang baru saja menemukan brondong ganteng.

Kagami meneguk ludahnya, dan menerima uluran minum dari Aomine. Kemudian, dengan sangat cepat, Kagami menghabiskan minumannya itu dan mengembalikan botol kosong yang diterima oleh Aomine yang kehausan dengan wajah cengo.

"Eh, ada Dai-chan! Wowww, kau sedang besama siapa?" tiba-tiba, seorang wanita berparas cantik, bertubuh sintal, dan berdada besar datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Wanita itu kemudian duduk di samping Aomine dan mencium bibir Aomine dengan agresif.

"Satsuki, jangan sekarang. Ada anak kecil." Ucap Aomine melepas ciumannya.

"Aduuuhhh, maaf! Masih SMA ya? Maaf Dai-chaan!" ucap wanita bernama Satsuki itu.

"Cih!" Kagami yang dianggap anak kecil itu menjadi kesal kemudian pergi dari tempat kejadian.

"Oi, mau kemana Kagami?" Tanya Aomine.

"Aku akan pulang saat makan malam." Ucapnya dingin. Aomine yang tidak begitu mengerti pubertas hanya terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah Kagami.

Kagami masih berjalan sendirian sore itu. Ungg.. sebenarnya nih reader, kalian pasti tahu kalau penyebab sensitifitas pubertas Kagami muncul bukan karena dia dibilang anak kecil kan? Yaaah, kira-kira seperti itulah.. Kokoronya sakit melihat Aomine mencium wanita tadi. Mengapa? Selain fakta bahwa Aomine itu bukan gay, dia juga sudah punya pa—

Ukh. Kenapa sih, om feromon tidak memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah punya pacar? Ukh! Memangnya kau siapa samapai harus tahu dia punya pacar atau tidak, Kagami!

.

.

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa? Biar kujemput." Ucap Aomine yang sedang menyetir mobil Audi biru dongker yang masih mengkilap karena setiap hari dicuci oleh cewek-cewek seksi yang selalu nempel sama Aomine.

"Nanti aku ada latihan basket. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja." Jawab Kagami singkat.

"Oh, yasudah kalau begitu. Ini kuberi kunci apartmentku. Kalau aku belum pulang, kau langsung masuk saja."

"Hngg." Akhirnya Aomine berbelok di gedung SMA Seirin.

Baiklah, kita langsung skip saja sampai waktu Kagami lagi latihan basket bersama timnya.

.

.

"Kagami! Pass!"

Dug.. dung.. cit.. Bang!

"Yeeaaaahhh! Kau keren Kagami!"

"Kyaaa!" - suara Mitobe fanboying.

"Yo, thanks."

Tim basket Seirin ini baru saja terkenal karena berhasil menang di winter cup. Dan saat ini, mereka sedang latihan dengan santai-santai tidak seperti sebelum winter cup, meskipun pelatih mereka, Aida Riko, masih tetap galak dan tegas seperti biasanya.

"Yo, Kagami-kun! Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ada sesuatu ya? Ciyee.. ciyee.." ucap seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan surai biru muda yang seindah lautan di pagi yang cerah **dengan wajah datarnya yang khas**. Bayangin aja.

"Oi, Kuroko. Hngg.. aku sebenarnya sedang bingung sekali nih.." ucap Kagami seraya meminum air dari botol besar miliknya.

"Hoooooo, kau bingung kenapa, nak? Cinta? Kemari, bertanyalah pada sang pakar." Tiba-tiba, kakak kelasnya, Koganei, muncul dari suatu tempat. Sepertinya jurus miss-direction milik Kuroko sudah mulai menular.

"Yeaah, begitulah. Tapi, sepertinya ini tak akan mudah." Ucap Kagami, kemudian ia menghela napas panjang.

Haaaaahhh.. lalu semua bunga di taman langsung layu terkena abab beracun Kagami.

"Jangan menyerah dulu anak muda. Kau mau tahu cara terampuh untuk mendapatkan hatinya?" ucap Koganei dengan wajah a la kucingnya.

"Hng?" Kagami dan Kuroko menoleh antusias bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Kagami masuk ke dalam apartment mewah itu, menaruh tasnya dan merebahkan badannya di sofa. Apartment itu terlihat sepi karena pemiliknya ternyata belum pulang. Kalau author yang ada disana, author akan masuk-masuk kamar Om Aomine dan nyari-nyari barang yang bisa disimpan untuk dibawa pulang.

Tapi, Kagami tidak. Ia cukup kesal karena kejadian kemarin. Terlebih karena ia sudah mencueki Aomine sejak saat itu. Yang bikin kesal, Aomine tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kejadian di lapangan basket itu! Duh, dasar Om Aomine nggak peka!

Yaiyalah, Kagami. Kamu berharap banget sih sama oom-oom! Ya mana dia peduli sama perasaanmu yang masih kecil dan.. GAY! OH YA TUHAN! KAGAMI SEKARANG GAY HANYA KARENA DALAM BEBERAPA HARI TINGGAL DI RUMAH OM AOMINE. SALAHKAN OM AOMINE!

Kagami yang masih kesal, tanpa sadar tertidur di sofa.

.

.

"Aku pulaang!" Aomine memasuki apartment nya yang masih gelap. Kagami belum pulang? Pikirnya. Aominepun menyalakan lampu utama. Dia berjalan ke sofa dan HAMPIR TERDUDUK kalau saja dia tidak melihat Kagami yang tertidur di sofa dengan nyenyaknya.

"Fyuh! Bakagami! Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar saja sih?" Oh ya, author lupa memberi tahu, selama tinggal bersama Om Aomine, Kagami harus rela tidur bersama sang pangeran feromon itu karena apartment-nya memang hanya memiliki satu kamar.

Aomine yang baru saja pulang dari kantor itu segera menyelimuti Kagami dan segera bersiap untuk bebersih badan alias mandi kembang tujuh rupa untuk memanggil Suzana. Mari kita langsung skip sampai setelah Aomine selesai mandi.

Aomine yang sudah segar dengan handuk melilit di perutnya yang indah, keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkaget-kaget melihat bocah crimson yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya sudah berdiri bersandar di samping pintu.

"O-oi! Bakagami! Bisa tidak sih, tidak mengagetkanku seperti itu?" ucap Aomine yang memegangi dada bidangnya.

"Diamlah, Ahomine!"

Eh? Tunggu.

Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh? Aomine melongo! Tidak ada yang mengajarinya sopan santun ya? Masa memanggil orang yang 12 tahun lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan 'AHOMINE'?

"Teme, siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Aomine. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan kekar Kagami sudah mengunci tangannya di dinding. Aomine yang cengo berusaha memberontak, namun rupanya tangan Kagami lebih kuat.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang menyuruhku." Ucap Kagami sambil menyunggingkan senyum paling seksi yang pernah dilihat Aomine! For God sake! Itu senyum yang bahkan author sendiri juga bilang hot!

"Ho-Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Aomine masih meronta. Lalu..

Cup!

"Mnnggghh! Hmmppppphh!" Aomine semakin meronta karena tiba-tiba saja Kagami menciumnya! Harus digaris bawahi menciumnya!

Fuwa!

"Ba-Bakagami! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" Aomine yang lemas mencoba menggertak Kagami, namun yang keluar hanyalah suara pelan Aomine.

"Aku hanya menciummu, Daiki.." ucap Kagami seduktif di telinga Aomine. Aomine langsung blushing. Ya iyalah! Siapa coba yang nggak blushing dicium sama cowok ganteng yang tubuh seksinya tengah menempel denganmu dan berbisik di telingamu sambil mendesah-desah. UWOOOO! Author mimisan.

"Bo-b-bodoh! Memangnya kau ini siapa hah, berani-beraninya menciumku?" ucap Aomine kesal.

Ahh.. rupanya kata-kata itu langsung merasuk ke pikiran Kagami. Iapun melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Aomine dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Hah? Handphone? Kagami mulai memencet tombol-tombol dan menaruh ponselnya di telinga.

"Oh, halo, Koganei-senpai?—" Aomine terdiam sambil memperhatikan perilaku keponakan Akashi itu.

"Setelah mencium, aku lupa selanjutnya harus apa." Ucap Kagami dengan polosnya. Aomine yang masih berada di sana mulai berasap dari kepala.

BISA-BISANYA DIA TANYA SEPERTI ITU PADA TEMANNYA DISAAT SEPERTI INI! DASAR BODOH!

Aomine mengambil ponsel milik Kagami.

"Ah, halo, Koganei-senpai—" Aomine berucap lewat ponsel milik Kagami.

"He-hei, Ahomine! Kembalikan padaku!" Kagami berusaha mengambil kembali ponselnya. Namun, usaha Kagami sia-sia saja karena Aomine memberinya super-duper-ultra-mega deathglare.

"Ini adalah pacar Kagami. Aku harap kau tidak mengajarinya aneh-aneh ya." Ucap Aomine. Kagami diam di tempat, membatu, mencerna, mengabsorpsi, mengeluarkan, mengeden, dan me-me lainnya.

Siapa pacar siapa tadi katanya?

APAAAAAA?

Pop. Ponsel Kagami kini sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Ini ponselmu kukembalikan. Bakagami." Ucap Aomine di telinga Kagami, seduktif.

"O-oi! Aho! Jangan mempermainkanku!" Kagami blushing.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, bodoh. Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah." Aomine langsung pergi dari tempat kejadian.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Aho!" Kagami blushing lalu mengejar Aomine.

.

.

Epilog:

"Lalu, Satsuki itu siapamu?"

"Dia hanya teman."

"APA? Hanya teman dan dia menciummu?"

"Sudahlah, toh saat ini kau yang milikku."

"B-baka!"

.

.

Fin~

.

.

Epilog lainnya:

"Oi, Daiki, sepertinya guntingku gatal sekali. Sudah kau apakan Taiga?"

"Oh, aku.. tidak.. melakukan.. apa.. apa."

"Benarkah itu Daiki?"

"B-benaaaaaarrr!"

"E-eh, Akashi Oji-sama?"

"Taiga, bilang saja padaku kalau kau diapa-apain sama dia, ya."

"O-oji-sama! Dia akan mati sebelum berbuat hal-hal aneh padaku!"

"Bagus, kau belajar dengan baik."

"O-oi, Kagami! Kau serius!"

.

.

"AH, AKU LUPA! AKU HARUS BERTERIMAKASIH PADA KOGANEI SENPAI!"

"BAKAGAMIIEEEEEHHHHHH!"

.

.

Real Fin~

* * *

GYAAAA! Author lagi agak sinting. Wkwkwk.. terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic nista nan abal penyebab diare, muntaber, panu, kadas, kurap, dan lain lain ini. At last but not least, review? X))


End file.
